Winter ball
by ballet fairy
Summary: Nick has a toothache at the beginning of winter break can his older brother Hunter help him? Yes he's Hunter Dalton Academy's dentist. Will Nick let him? Possibly maybe
1. Chapter 1

Characters from topic/169236/132485929/1/Rp-62

story inspired by nicks_sketchbooks_art_supplies/set?id=164192423

Nick was at the annuel Winter charity ball his parents held every year but this year Jeff his boyfriend and Hunter his brother were here. He understood why his parents invited Hunter to this thing but he didn't like it mostly because he had a toothache. This wouldn't be a problem if Hunter weren't Dalton Academy's dentist and he saw him flinch after drinking ice water.

He had left the main ballroom and was hiding under one of the trees in his backyard he grew up in a mansion. But Hunter found him he put his hand out palm up. Nick just put his hand over his mouth.

"Nick." Nick sighed and stood up and took his big brother's hand and followed him back to his room where Hunter and Jeff had left their bags. Nick sat on his bed.

"Will you let me look?" Hunter asked in a concerned voice.

"No."

Hunter sat next to him "Why?"

"I hate this."

"I know. Just let me look I won't touch it I promise."

Nick let out a whimper and Hunter started rubbing his back. "It's okay." Hunter stood up and locked the door then re joined Nick.

"Please Nick."

"Fine." He was staying with his parents over winter break which just started. Hunter took a flashlight and mirror from his bag and sat next to his little brother on the bed. Nick laid his head on his big brother's lap.

"Let me see." Hunter said. Nick shook his head.

"Nick please. You know I won't hurt you." Nick slowly opened his mouth.

He started to fidget when he got to the back on the left side. "Hold still, please." Hunter said gently. A minute later he was done and Nick closed his mouth and sat up.

"You have a small cavity."

"No."

"Yes. I know but I promise it won't hurt to fix." Nick shook his head.

"Nick you need to get it fixed soon." Nick only whimpered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nick."

"Drop it Hunter."

"You know I'm not going to do that." Nick should know this by now.

"Yes because you love irritating me to death." Nick said sassily.

"I prefer to call it brotherly love."

Before Nick could reply there was a knock on his door "Nick love open this door."

Nick unlocked the door and let his boyfriend in. They were walking toward the window seat their favorite place to cuddle.

Later that night Nick stood in the ballroom watching everyone dance Jeff didn't know how to dance at these things so the two teens were hanging out off to the side. Hunter came over and offered his hand to Nick.

Jeff watched the two brothers dance a waltz.

The next morning Nick was having breakfast with Jeff.

"I can't believe you live here," Jeff said.

Nick sighed his dad had inherited the mansion shortly after he married Nick's mother Julie. Nick usually didn't invite anyone over.

"Yeah I know. I feel like I live in Beast's castle sometimes."

"You're such a nerd," Jeff said laughing.

"But I'm you're nerd."

"Cool it lovebirds," Hunter said as he entered the kitchen


	3. Chapter 3

Nick tried to eat his toast in peace but his brother kept looking at him.

"Stop staring at me."

"Nick."

"No Hunt." Nick stood up and left the kitchen

Jeff looked over at Hunter "what was that about?"

"Nick has a cavity."

"Oh." Jeff knew what that was like.

Nick went into the the stable and to the fourth stall on the left where his horse Namine waited. He went inside her stall and she nudged his shoulder affectionately. Nick started petting her forehead. He still couldn't believe his parents got him a horse for his sixteenth birthday.

Hunter entered the stables and saw Nick petting a white horse and smiled he didn't know his little brother was into horses. He noticed there was only one horse in the stables.

Nick turned around when he heard footsteps and saw his brother and quickly turned back around. Namine nudged his shoulder and he started petting her forehead again.

"What's his name," Hunter asked leaning against the stall door.

"Her name is Namine." Nick told his brother but he was looking at Namine not his brother.

Hunter smiled so his brother played Kingdom Hearts as well.

"Nick you know it won't hurt we've been through this."

Nick sent a glare at Hunter "Leave me alone."

Hunter stood up "Do you want to get you're parents involved?"

Nick shook his head.

"Then talk to me."


	4. Chapter 4

Last chapter  
Hunter stood up "Do you want to get you're parents involved?"Nick shook his head.

"Then talk to me."

Nick sighed he really didn't want to talk about this. "I know it won't hurt I'm just scared."

Hunter went into the stall and hugged Nick "You'll be okay. We can have Kurt come and hold you're hand again."

Nick whimpered into Hunter's shoulder.

"No Nick. Don't shut me out." Nick didn't answer.

"Talk to me Nicky."

Nick moved his head off his brothers shoulder and pouted. "Don't call me Nicky."

"Are you having nightmares again?" Hunter asked.

Nick nodded his head yes.

"I think you need to talk to someone about those."

"Me too," a new voice said.

Nick turned around and saw his dad Alexander Duval's younger brother Octavian.

"So Nick why don't we go to the parlor and talk?

"Tempting but no." Nick answered.

"Why not," Hunter asked confused.

"Because uncle Octavian is getting a Master's degree in counseling."

Hunter sighed his little brother was a stubborn.

"If you don't talk to me I'll tell your dad," Octavian told his nephew.

"Don't you dare!" Nick shouted.

"Then talk."

Nick shook his head.

"Fine." Octavian began to walk away. Nick sighed he wasn't going to stop him he didn't want to talk about his nightmares.

Hunter sighed "let me help you."

Nick shook his head and walked back to his room using the secret passageways to get there before Hunter.


	5. Chapter 5

Hunter went to Nick's room and knocked but got no answer he tried to open the door but it was locked. "Nick let me in."

"Leave me alone!"

Octavian walked to Nick's room and saw Hunter standing outside of it. "He's a stubborn one isn't he?"

"Yes. Any ideas on how to get him to talk?" Hunter asked.

"I think he'll come to us eventually." Octavian told Hunter.

Hunter and Octavian decided to leave Nick alone.

Nick had a nightmare that night and couldn't get back to sleep. He went into the kitchen and found his brother Hunter making waffles his big brother was spending winter break at the Duval mansion to spend some time with him. Uncle Octavian was also in the kitchen he was also staying at the Duval mansion as they were his only family close by.

"Morning Nick." Octavian greeted.

"Morning," Nick sat down at the table.

Hunter put a waffle on his plate and noticed he was only chewing on his right side.

"How'd you sleep?" Hunter asked.

"Badly." Nick answered truthfully.

"You need to talk about this. It's been going on for far too long," Octavian said.

"I know." Nick sighed he was breaking. The lack of sleep, the pain.

"How about you let Hunt fix you're problem then we can talk," Octavian phrased it like an order rather than a question.

"Fine." Nick then whimpered.

"I know this scares you but I won't judge you." Octavian patted Nick's shoulder.

"It hurts." Nick whined.

Hunter sent a text asking Kurt if he was available. Kurt replied back that he was and Hunter gave him the address.

"Kurt will be here in an hour Nick. I'll meet you two in the office."

Nick went up to his room and brushed his teeth and washed his face. Then he went to Narnia.

Kurt arrived at the address Hunter had given him he was surprised this was where Nick lived? He knew the Duval's were rich but this was something else. He knocked on the door with the brass knocker that was in the shape of a lion and Mrs. Duval let him in. They had met via skype when Nick had gotten his ear tube put in but not in person. "It's nice to meet you Kurt."

"You too Mrs. Duval."

"Nick's upstairs." Mrs. Duval had an idea of what was going on but if her son didn't want her involved that was fine.

Kurt followed the instructions and found Nick's room and let himself in there was a wardrobe on the back wall and Kurt opened it. Nick always hides in Narnia.

Nick was curled up in a ball in Narnia. When he saw Kurt he started to cry.

Kurt gave Nick an encouraging smile "don't cry Nick. It'll be okay."

"No it won't."

"Do I need to call Hunter?"

Nick sighed but got out of Narnia. He followed Kurt to his car. The ride to Hunter's office was quiet.


	6. Chapter 6

Once they got to the office Hunter led them back to a room.

Nick just stood inside the doorway.

"Sit down Nick, please." Hunter told him.

Nick sat down and watched his brother closely he washed his hands then sat next to him and put on a pair of gloves. Nick whimpered and took Kurt's hand.

"You're okay," Kurt reminded him.

"Sit back Nick." Hunter asked in a gentle voice.

Nick did what he was told and Hunter lowered the chair and he tried to sit up but Kurt put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down," he told the scared teen but Nick had tears in his eyes. Kurt looked at Hunter "slow down you're scaring him."

Hunter sighed "i'll give you a minute then I want to look at the problem in proper light."

After a minute Hunter picked up his mirror and held it above Nick's mouth "let me see."

Nick shook his head.

Kurt rubbed his thumb over Nick's hand. "He's just going to look."

Nick slowly opened his mouth and Hunter looked it took less than a minute.

"Now I'm going to numb you like I did last time," Hunter put some of the gel on a q tip. He gave his little brother a look.

Nick didn't like this but he let his brother put the gel on his gums. Then Hunter picked up the wand and he squeezed Kurt's hand hard.

Once that part was done they waited a few minutes then Hunter checked "did you feel that?"

"No," Nick sighed that meant he had to get this done.

Hunter picked up the tool he needed and Nick shut his eyes and shook his head.

"Open your mouth stubborn," Hunter said gently hoping that being his sassy self would help his little brother relax.

Nick did what his big brother told him and it began. After a few minutes it was all over.

"There. That wasn't so bad was it?"

"Yes it was."

Kurt took Nick home where Octavian was waiting outside the front door.

Nick shook his head no.

"Nick."

"I want my brother."

Octavian sighed this was going to be a long couple of weeks but hopefully at the end of winter break his nephew Nick wouldn't have nightmares anymore.


End file.
